Being Dauntless
by DaughterofLadyStyx
Summary: Christina and Marlene were given a new TV show on AACDE Network. They name it Being Dauntless. With cameos, drama, and ships will Being Dauntless rise to the tops or will it fall through the cracks? There are a couple of changes with the lives of our favorite (and non-favorite) characters. (I'm making this a Oneshot on their first ever episode for now. If I get an idea I will post)


**Being Dauntless**

 **By: Welcome To The Badlands**

 **Summary: Christina and Marlene were given a new TV show on AACDE Network. They name it Being Dauntless. With cameos, drama, and ships will Being Dauntless rise to the tops or will it fall through the cracks?**

 **There are a couple of changes with the lives of our favorite (and non-favorite) characters. No-war AU.**

* * *

3rd Person

Christina and Marlene says with a smile, "Welcome to the first ever episode of Being Dauntless."

Christina continues, "I am Christina Kratviz…"

"And I'm Marlene Robinson!" Marlene finishes, "As you may have noticed we have our good friend and rank #2 scariest person in Dauntless…"

Christina and Marlene says, "Four!"

"Four here came here willingly." Marlene says.

Four walks out and says, "They bribed me with cake."

"He has been asked to answer some questions. So are you ready Four?" Christina asks.

Four smirks and says, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Marlene starts, "Okay Four. As a lot of us want to know is what is one of your fears?"

"We have truth serum if you decide to answer unhonestly." Christina warns.

Four says, "Heights. Fear of heights."

"How do you survive here then?" Marlene asks.

Four says, "I ignore it."

"Now. I know you never answer what faction you are from so what faction aren't you from and don't say Dauntless because almost everybody knows you're a transfer." Christina warns him once again.

Four says, "I'm not from Candor. I can't imagine being completely 100% honest all day every day."

"I asked Max if he has ever offered you leadership considering you had first rank and the lowest numbers of fears. Max said, 'I have offered it many times in the past years. Honestly I think he just wants to keep a low profile or he just doesn't want to work with Eric. He hasn't told me why, but those are my suspicions.' So Four. Why do you decline leadership? You could make this faction more as the words of Tris, 'Honorable instead of ruthless.'" Marlene says.

Four says smirking, "Max was right. I hate Eric. Plus some other people I would have had to work with."

"And you mean by that…" Marlene says.

Four says, "I dislike two out of the four other leaders from the other factions."

"How is the control room?" Christina asks.

Four says, "Eh. Boring, but I love it."

"Are you going to be an Initiate Trainor next year?" Marlene asks.

Four answers, "Why wouldn't I? Considering the fact that the #1 scariest person in Dauntless is training transfers. Plus that it has been my job for two years… I think the audience knows if I'm going," he smiles to the crowd. His phone goes off and he says, "Sorry to cut the interview short ladies, but Zeke and Uriah are stuck in Abnegation doing God knows what."

Marlene says, "Make sure Uriah doesn't get put in jail!"

"I have connections." Four says while leaving.

After Four leaves Christina asks, "Who do you think Four's connections are?"

"Every time we learn something about Four more stuff to learn pops up." Marlene says.

Christina says, "But I bet Tris knows everything about Four."

"We will be right back after these commercials!" Marlene and Cristina says.

 **(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

"And we are back!" Christina says, "We did some research and by that I mean my man Will did some research and we went into our scariest person in Dauntless' past."

Marlene says, "And by that we interviewed Tris' family and friends. We started with her adopted parents Natalie and Andrew Prior! So Tris' real name is Aimee Grace Finicky."

Christina says, "She has had her memory wiped, she is adopted, and is older than you think."

Marlene says, "She was originally from Amity. Yes, Amity. The faction of Peace."

"We also interviewed her real parents Felicity and Michael Finecky. They said that she wanted to have her memory wiped." Christina says.

Marlene says, "Come out here Tris' real parents and Tris!"

The three walk out of the backstage area. You can see the resemblance.

Once the three sit down Christina says, "I had a friend of mine get me Tris' file from the memory wiping center in Amity. The file says why you decided to choose Abnegation as your faction to spend the next three years, a cd which has your statement, and oddly a picture of Peter…"

Christina passes the file to us and hands the cd to somebody important. Tris' mom Felicity sees the picture and says, "This is Sutter. Sutter Keeley. I remember him! Didn't he also have his memory wiped…"

"The video is ready." Marlene says.

 _A person offscreen says, "Please state your name, age, and faction of birth and faction of choice."_

 _"Aimee Grace Finecky, Eighteen, Amity-born and can you guess which faction I choose." Aimee says._

 _The person offscreen says, "We need you to say this and follow along or you can't get your memory wiped."_

 _"Fine Eva." Aimee says, "I choose Amity two years ago."_

 _Eva (The Person Offscreen) asks, "Why do you want your memory wiped?"_

 _"I want to forget about all of my life in Amity." Aimee says._

 _Eva asks, "Why?"_

 _"I want to forget Sutter Keeley. I want to forget everything about Sutter. He forgot about me, so I am going to forget about him." Aimee says._

 _Eva asks, "Do you have a family to go to and a certain age. Plus your signed papers and a new identity?"_

 _"Yes Eva. I will be thirteen. I will live with Natalie, Andrew, and Caleb Prior. My name will be Beatrice Hannah Anna Prior. My papers are on the table." Aimee says._

 _Eva says, "Any final words?"_

 _"I loved you [Sutter] with all of my heart. I forgave you for the car accident. I fell in love with your flirting, intense partying, and drinking. I looked past your dad and everything that mad you imperfect and saw the perfection in you. When you fell asleep in my front yard after you broke up with Cassidy I thought you were ridiculous. When you dragged me to the party and told me two guys were flirting with me I laughed. When you gave me advice I laughed. When you told me to live in the now I liked you. When you took me places and actually had normal conversations with me I liked you even more. When I met your family and you took me to Amity Prom I fell in love with you. On the way home from meeting your dad after you almost killed us in a crash I loved you. I knew you were going to be the one to make my life the best it could be. Two months ago I heard that you left to move to Candor. I guess I wasn't enough for you Sutter. I hope you live a good life in Candor with your new family. I will always love you, so I have to forget you. Aimee will love you, but Beatrice won't remember you Sutter. I never want to see you again." Aimee says while crying, "Please hurry up Eva. Put a different life in me. I never want to be Aimee Finecky again."_

 _Eva stick the needle into Aimee and the screen goes black._

Marlene asks, "Do you have anything to say about this Tris?"

"I obviously hated Sutter when he left. I obviously loved him before I became Beatrice. Seeing that Sutter is my rival Peter is a little shocking. I may have been Aimee and she may still be in there, but I am Tris. The scariest person in Dauntless. Do not forget that and don't call me Aimee." Tris says.

Christina asks Aimee's parents, "Do you have any insider information on Aimee?"

"Aimee loved Sutter. Sutter loved Aimee enough to leave her. " Felicity says.

Christina interrupts, "SUTTAIMEE FOR THE WIN!"

"Tris is still with Four." Marlene says.

Christina says, "I don't care."

"They had a love to last the ages. I missed her, but she wasn't my only to leave me." Felicity says.

Marlene asks, "What are the names of Tris' siblings?"

"Jai, and Shailene." Michael says, "Jai also had his memory wiped after Aimee had her memory wiped. He moved to Erudite because he was close to his sister Aimee. I have no idea who adopted him."

Christina says, "And with that note we are done! A question for you is who is Jai now, what faction is Four from, and do you ship Suttaimee?"

* * *

 **Any thoughts? The show is fifteen minutes long. AACDE Network is Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite Network. Being Dauntless is a fake TV show on a fake network. Who do you want to be interviewed next? I think you can guess who Jai is. Any thoughts?**


End file.
